The Bet
by irunwithshapeshifters
Summary: Bella loves Jacob with all her heart. But what would happen if Jacob bet Edward that if Bella stayed in La Push with him for a week, she would fall in love with him? Read and review this story and find out!:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters!**

**Set after New Moon but before major events in Eclipse.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob is always fun to be around. But not when he starts acting like this.

"Bella. Edward may run fast, have alot of money and a beautiful face. But he can never make you happy in the ways I can." "Jake, you don't understand. Edward is my world. I can't exist without him." "You've never tried, Bella. You've never tried." Jake's voice is wavering now. His lower lip is trembling. "Jake...please don't."

I've never seen Jacob Black cry. I've never seen Jacob Blacks so vulnerable. I hate it.

I wrap my arms around as much of Jake as I can. He continues to sob, and a hot, fat tear falls in my hair. "I love you Jake. Please don't cry." I plead. "I love you too Bells." But his voice is still broken. I kiss warm cheek. He hold me tighter. "I need you to be strong, Jake. Fight for me if you want to. But it's just gonna keep hurting you...and me. It's gonna keep hurting us both." I whisper. The air in the garage is getting cool. But Jake is there, warm and solid. My Jacob. My own personal sun.

His breath is ragged as he fights to control the sobs. "That's it, Baby. It's okay." I whisper, breaking down inside. I just want to make him happy. Just this once, let him feel love and warmth instead of pain and ice. I twist my hand in his dark hair. "I love you, Jake. Please." I breathe. Jake understands. Jake is eager.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did that mutt do to you?" Edward growled when I got into his car crying. "He didn't do anything, Edward." I sniffled. "Please tell me the truth, Bella. You smell like wolf and you're crying. What happened?"

"I love him." I whispered. Edward's hands seemed to tighten on the steering wheel. "What does this mean?" he asked in a low voice. I was kind of scared. I had never really seen Edward this way. "Nothing. I still love you more." I told him as he flew through the dark streets to Forks to fast.

"I need to have a word with…" he struggled to find a polite name, "Jacob. As soon as possible. Tomorrow. When you go to La Push." I was startled. "I thought you and Emmett were going hunting tomorrow." I said casually. "That can wait." Edward almost growled.

_Blood can wait? _I thought in shock. _Jacob is gonna get it._ I shivered at the thought of Edward hurting my best friend. "Edward…are you okay?" I asked softly. "Can't you see what he's doing, Bella?" he asked with frustration as we pulled up in Charlie's driveway. "He's doing whatever he can. To get into your mind."

I ignored him. "Come on Edward. Let's go upstairs." I said, getting out of the car. "Not tonight, Love." I froze. "I need to think." And the Volvo pulled away. Not goodbye kiss, nothing. What was going on with him?

**The next morning**

I woke up screaming the next morning. I lay gasping, waiting for Charlie to come running…Saturday. Fishing. The dream had been so vivid.

_I won't let you go! Jake grunted, straining with effort as he worked to haul me off the edge of the cliff. "Let me go, Jake! Edward's down there, he'll save me!" I screamed. Jake's huge hands were tight on my arms. I wanted to be let go, to join Edward in the waiting water. "Jake, please!" Jake started to cry. Then he let me go._

_But Edward wasn't down there. I drowned._

**Hope you liked that! Please review! **** I'll write more soon. Be on the look out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors and don't hesitate to correct them.**

**I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm open to suggestions if you have any. **

**Please review! **

The ride to La Push was more awkward than it had ever been. Edward would hardly speak, and when I moved to turn the radio on, he immediately turned it back off. _Was Edward mad at me?_ I thought anxiously. It was pouring buckets outside, the sky so cloud-ridden that it was an off white color. The trees seemed to sway with the tension of the atmosphere. We arrived at the border of the Quileute reservation.

Jacob seemed to be expecting me, because he was outside with a shirt on for once, just standing there, waiting. Edward seemed to prepare himself for a moment before he got out of the car and came to get my door. We walked up to Jake, me half stumbling over myself to keep up with Edward's agitated pace. Jacob had a scowl on his face. "What do _you _want?" he grumbled.

Edward wasted no time. "I know what you're trying to do, Jacob Black. And it's not going to work." Jacob rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, Bloodsucker?" he snapped. "I know ala bout your little sniveling incident. It was fake as hell, and you know it. Why are trying to make her pity you? You're pathetic." Edward spat.

Jake looked at me for a moment before he fixed a glare on Edward. "To tell you the truth, I'm not too happy that she told you about that. But there was nothing fake about it. You can read my mind; you should know I was sincere. Thankfully, Bella comforted me quite well." Jake smirked as he said that last part. I stood leaning towards Edward's back, which was right in front of me. Jake had a look on his face. A look I didn't particularly like, because this was Jake's scheming face. He was defiantly up to something.

"How about a little bet, _Edward_?" he asked, cocking a thick black eyebrow. "No! No bets of any sort!" I protested vehemently. "Hmm. It's an interesting idea…but no. Bella wouldn't be happy." Edward murmured, as he read Jake's thoughts, looking at me with darkening eyes. Jake barked a laugh and rolled his narrow dark eyes. "Oh please. Don't flatter yourself. Bella would be perfectly happy with me for a week. She was here every day before when you…went away." Jake said. I cringed at the memory.

"What? What is he talking about, Edward?" I asked my hand on his arm. Edward wrapped a cold arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I shivered as the wind picked up. The rain had stopped before we got out of the car, but the coolness was still in the air. Edward quickly removed his arm. "Jacob has bet me that if you stay here in La Push with him for seven days without seeing or hearing from me, you will realize how much you love him. What's in it for me?" Edward asked, turning towards Jake again.

There was a pause as Edward took in Jake's thoughts. "You'd do that?" Edward murmured. "I'm sure you can detect my sincerity." Jake replied coolly. "About what?" I asked, tugging on Edward's arm. He sighed. "He says if I win he won't contact you anymore or pursue you in any way. He'll let you alone." I was startled. "Jake! You know that's not what I want. That would make me miserable!" I exclaimed. Jake grinned, but didn't reply. He must have been feeling pretty cocky to place an offer to Edward like that.

"If you win?" Edward asked softly. "I get Bella. She'll be in love with me, so it won't be a problem. Unless…you try to kill me…?" The statement was a question. Edward shook his head. "I would do nothing to make Bella unhappy." "It's a bet then?" Jake asked casually. "It's not gonna work the way you believe, Jake." I told him. Jake just bit his lower lip in an adorable smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Edward didn't miss this. "It's a bet." Edward declared. They shook hands, Jake barely flinching from the cold.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I will have more as soon as possible. I've been kinda busy lately, so try to be patient. **** And remember, I'm open to any suggestions or advice. Thanks again for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own nothing of Stephanie's blah blah**

**Please review, it makes my day!**

Edward was driving me to the border for my first day with Jake. I only decided to go along with this because I knew it didn't matter what Jacob did. I would never love him the way I loved Edward.

"I'm going to miss you." he said, stopping the car a few feet away from where Jacob stood with a happy grin on his face. "I love you, Edward." I said, leaning in to kiss him until I had no breath left. The look on his face was enough to make me want to just turn around and go back home…where we could be with each other and not have to worry about bets and all this stupid nonsense.

"As soon as you're ready to come home, call me and say the word. I'll be waiting here at the border in a heartbeat." "It's not going to work." I murmured, staring into Edward's beautiful golden eyes. "I know. I'm not afraid….I love you, Bella Marie. Go on, Jacob is waiting." I wrinkled my nose playfully at the sound of Jacob's name. Edward smiled. I got out of the car and waved at Edward until he was out of sight.

I turned to find myself standing chest to chest with Jacob. I quickly took a step back. "God, Jake, don't scare me like that!" I snapped. "Hello to you to you too, Bells. Hug?" he smiled, stretching out his long arms. I hugged him but quickly removed myself when his arm got a little too tight. "This isn't gonna be easy." Jake grimaced. "Sure isn't." I smiled tightly.

. _ .

Day one of the Bet was actually pretty fun. I missed Edward of course. But after riding motorcycles, walking along the beach, and handing Jake tools in the garage while he worked, I had a pretty good time.

It was dark when he ventured out of the garage. "I don't trust you to go back to Charlie's. Doesn't that leech visit you every night?" Jake suspiciously. I laughed. "Yes. I'll stay here if you want cause Charlie is out of time and I don't want to be alone. Edward said part of the bet was that if I went home he wasn't to come over. Edward won't break his word, no matter how much he wants to."

"Well, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Jake smiled happily. "No Jake. Just to assure you that I don't want you that way," Jake's lip trembled and I hurried to get the rest out, "I will sleep in your bed…with you. You said you got a queen size."

Jake's eyes sparkled with excitement as we went back inside. "It's gonna be funny when all that happens is sleep." I giggled. This was pretty fun. I changed into old pajamas while Jake helped his dad Billy to bed. I was already wrapped up in Jake's black comforter when he got back. The bed used up all the space in the small room with a small closet that held Jacob's few clothes and video games.

The happiness was a living thing around Jacob as he climbed into bed beside me. I scooted to the far edge. "The bloodsucker would hate this." Jake chattered happily. I thought about that. Was that wrong? I missed Edward. "Can't I hold you? I have before and you didn't really mind. Or…are you afraid to touch me? Ha ha, you're probably scared you'll fall in love from being in my big, strong, _**warm **_arms." Jake laughed.

I was forced to give in to prove him wrong. I had to admit his touch felt good as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He sighed in contentment and fell asleep soon after.

**There's a little blue button you can press at the bottom. **_**Review my story. **_Lol. Thanks for reading.

You can contact me with questions or concerns on this website of course, and also at my e-mails which I check regularly: and .

Thanks again! J


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5, finally. Hope you like it. J The "C" key on the laptop isn't working right, so please excuse any missing "C"s! Thanks!

I kept my eyes closed when I woke up the next morning, even though I felt eyes on me. "She's so beautiful." I heard Jake murmur. I opened my eyes. "Good morning Jake." I smiled. Jacob looked startled. "Did you hear me?" he asked. "Yup. And thanks…I guess." I said. Jake crossed his arms across his face, he was on his back, and said, "You're welcome. I guess." I laughed and stretched.

"Do you love me yet?" Jake asked, looking at me seriously. "You know I love you." I replied immediately. "You know what I mean." I turned away from her. "Jacob, don't ruin this. You really don't expect me to fall in love with you, do you? I mean, really."

"Would I have made that bet with Cullen if I wasn't serious?" Jake asked me gruffly. "You weren't serious." I snapped back. "It was a bet, and we shook on it. Of course I was serious." I thought about that for three or four heartbeats. "I'm actually having fun, Jake. Don't mess it up." I muttered. A few seconds passed.

"I'm going to get Billy up." Jake told me and left. I got up and pulled on jeans and a button down shirt. I brushed my teeth and hair in the small bathroom. Then I made my way outside. Jake caught up to me at the beach below his house. "I'm sorry about that. Back there." he shrugged. I shrugged back. He took my hand. His was really big compared to mine, and sizzling warm.

He started humming a slow, melancholy tune. "That's pretty. What is it?" I asked. "An old Quileute tribe song." Jake explained, kicking his bare feet into the water. "Does it have words?" I asked. Jake squinted as he thought, his narrow dark eyes getting narrower. "Yeah." he replied. I nudged him playfully. "Well? Can hear it?"

Jake grimaced but started to sing in a husky, pleasant voice. The song was slow and somewhat eerie.

_The moon is full_

_The sky is black_

_Our people try to escape_

_They sing to the gods for guidance_

_The other side where our fathers live_

_If the cold ones take our sun_

_Power arises in our souls and our bodies quiver_

_The moon is full_

_The sky is black_

He hummed a chorus and the song was over. I felt somewhat shaken. "That's interesting." I murmured. Jake chuckled quietly. "Creepy,huh?" My cell phone rang in my pocket. I hurriedly answered, hoping to hear Edward's voice. "Hello?" "Bella!" It was Alice. "What is it?" I asked. "I had a vision." Alice explained.

"About what? What is it?" I asked urgently. Alice's following words confused me more than anything had ever confused me. "The bet between Edward and Jacob. I saw Edward in a dark lonely place without you. He looked terrible. Like was burning from the inside. Like lost you. I think if you're not careful Jacob is going to win." I hung up

"Who was it?" Jacob asked. "Alice." I replied shortly. "And…?" Jake pressed. "And nothing!" I snapped. He threw his hands up. "Sorry!" There was no way I could let Jake know he had a chance. It was a small chance, and Alice's visions are subjective. She can only see the future based on each individual's decision. And there was no way I would decide to be with Jake when I had Edward. I love Jake, but sorry, not happening.

Suddenly, a low wolf's cry echoed off the rocks. Jake cursed under his breath. "That was Sam. I gotta go. Will you be okay here?" he asked. "Sure, Jake. Get going." I urged. Jake started to leave, then hesitated. He looked at right in my eyes. "I trust you, Bella." And the he was off, shape blurring before my eyes. I turned away. "You shouldn't, Jacob. You really shouldn't." I murmured aloud.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks so much for your support****J**** 10 reviews before noon tomorrow, and I'll update. See ya! ****J**

Hannah aka **irunwithshapeshifters**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note 11/16/10**

Okay, so here's the deal. I really feel like no one likes my story. I have had this story up for months and I only have **13** reviews. That makes me feel like I **suck**, to be honest. So I need to know, should I continue _The Bet_, or should I just delete it and try something new? Please respond with a review or message with your feedback. If I can get **10 **review by tomorrow at one o' clock, I will not consider giving up. That's all I'm asking: **TEN reviews. **Please, it will make me feel so much better about my writing. Thanks for your support!

Hannah aka irunwithshapeshifters

p.s. If you have ideas or suggestions at all, **please do not hesitate to REVIEW, SEND ME A MESSAGE, OR E-MAIL ME! **I don't care if the feedback is good or bad, I just want to make this story the best that it can be!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here's another chapter! Please review with your opinion, good or bad, and any questions or suggestions! I really appreciate feedback. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes. **

I wandered back to the house slowly. I felt shaken inside, not so much from Jacob's song or the threat of the wolve's howl, but by Alice's vision. How could Jacob possibly win? It was impossible. Yes, I loved Jake. But Edward was my soulmate; the love I felt for him was greater than my feelings for Jacob. I sat on the stoop, not wanting to go inside just yet. I was still thinking when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Jacob's best friend Embry Call loping towards me. "Oh, hi Embry. What's up?" I asked politely. "I was looking for Jake. Do you know where he is?" Embry asked. Embry had a very thoughtful face, his dark eyebrows almost always drawn together as if he was pondering something. "Sam howled and he took off. You didn't hear him?" I asked him. Embry's eyes widened a little. "No, I just got back with my mom from the Makah rez. Do you know what he wanted?" "No, sorry Embry. I haven't got a clue." I told him. To my suprise, instead of hastily thanking me and running off to find the pack, Embry sat down next to me. "You don't look so good. Everything alright?" I felt suprised as always at the pack's intuitional powers. I blushed. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I said sincerely. "So, Jake told me about the bet. Between him and Edward." Embry told me, looking me in the eye. "That wouldn't have anything to do with this blue funk of yours, would it?" I could feel by skin heat up again. Jake and his big mouth. "No, not really. And I'm not in a blue funk." I protested. Embry laughed. "Whatever you say, Bella."

He got up. "Well, I guess I better run. Take care, Bells." he said, patting my shoulder. "Sure thing, Embry. Thanks." I replied. Embry was a really nice boy. "See ya." he said, taking off. I watched him run, pulling his shirt off as his shape had already begun to blur. When he was out of sight, I got up and went back inside the house to wait for Jacob. I wondered what was going on in the pack.

**Jacob's POV**

Luckily all that Sam, our Alpha, had wanted was for us to run patrol. We didn't do it as much as we probably should because there were no immediate threats to the human lives of La Push or Forks. And we always did it in shifts; I wasn't supposed to have been called in today. I guess Same thought we needed some bonding time or something. _Ugh_. We finished our lap around Forks without so much as a whiff of vamp that wasn't a Cullen. That was a relief.

_So, how's The Bet going? _Quil asked jokingly. _How does he know about that?_ I wondered, but of course everyone heard it. _You were just now thinking about it, Dude. _Embry thought to me. Damnit, I guess I was. _It's none of your business, Quil. _I growled. _Calm down, Jacob. _Sam ordered. I glared at him when he turned his head away; he always acted like everything was so serious. It got on my nerves. I could feel him trying to ignore those thoughts, but of course he couldn't. Damned pack mind.

_Are we done now? _I asked as we came up on the Rez. _Yeah. Jared and Paul, I need you to on duty tomorrow afternoon. Everyone else, take the day off. _Sam said. Jared and Paul rolled their big dark wolve's eyes. _Peace out_. I said as I approached my clothes. I willed the transformation, felt the heat in my bones, and the next thing I knew I was human. I quickly threw on my "jorts" and strolled towards the house. Back to Bella. Back to what I lived for.

She was on the couch watching TV when I came throught the door. A smile lit up her beautiful face when she saw me. "Hey Bells. Did ya miss me?" I teased, dropping down onto the couch beside her. "Of course." she replied with a smile, turning her face back to the TV. "Where's Billy?" I asked. I was suprised my dad wasn't in here. The house was too small for him to have been much of anywhere else. "Harry came by and picked him up. I think they were going fishing." Bella said. _Figures_. I thought. I threw an arm along the top of the couch behind Bella. "What we watching?" I asked casually, though I could clearly see Bella was watching some documentary on some dead British female writer. Bella tensed, glanced at my arm. "Documentary on the life of Jane Austen." she mumbled, casually wiggling away from me. I frowned. She never did that. It wasn't like I was even trying to hold her hand. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked. She had that little line between her brows that she gets when she's frustrated about something. "Nothing." she mumbled.

I pulled her gently closer to me. "Bells. You know you don't mind me touching you." I said softly, taking her hand and smoothing her pale skin with my fingers. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

**Exit Jacob's POV**

His hand felt comfortingly warm in mine. I loved this feeling. _No Bella! EdwardEdwardEdward. EDWARD!_ I reminded myself, pulling my hand away from Jake's. His face fell and his thick, dark eyebrows drew together. "Bella." he murmured. When he said my name like that my pulse quickened. _Damn you, Alice!_ I thought angrily. Her phone call, her vision, had opened my eyes to all the possibilites in Jacob. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of Edward's warm golden gaze, the feeling of his cool hand in mine, the sound of his angelic voice. His perfection. His...inhumanity. I literally cringed. I looked at Jake and saw in him what Edward lacked. Even thinking that Edward lacked anything I needed shocked me. In Jake's hot **human **hand...I reached for his hand and he took hold of mine. "Jake..." I started, wanting to be honest, wanting to be sincere with my best friend, "Jake, I'm confused. Something's different, something-" "No, Bella." Jake said, interuppting me. "Nothing's different. It's always been there. From the very beginning." I noticed how warm and welcoming his husky voice was, had always been. I wanted to pinch myself. _EdwardEdwardEdward. _But it just wasn't working. "You're just realizing it." Jake's voice was a mix of hope and hesiatation; he was just as confused as I was, if not more.

I wiggled into his warm, solid (but humanly solid, not vampire, unforgiving solid) side. "Just...just be Jacob for me. Let's just be Jacob and Bella for one more day. I need to think." I said softly. Jacob searched my uplifted face, his lips were so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath. "For today." he whispered.

**Phew!** That was not easy, let me tell you. I had to write this as I went because I hadn't written it down. I hope you liked it though. Many of you have let me know that my chapters need to be longer, and I'm working on that. Thanks so much for the feedback, I always try to take it to heart. That's why it's so important to me that you reivew with your opinions and ideas. Keep it up, please. A message, a review, and e-mail, can make all the difference in my day. Thanks again for your support!

.net/u/2172053/irunwithshapeshifters

.com/?ref=home#!id=100000180243992

Contact me anytime!

~Hannah Crenshaw aka irunwithshapeshifters~


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie Myer is the genius, I am not. I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks again to everyone who is helping me with _The Bet. _You have no idea what your support means to me.**

**Hope you like this! =)**

I had a hard time falling asleep that night. I was facing the wall on the extreme edge of Jacob's bed, covers pulled up over my head. Jacob was snoring softly and if I squinted hard enough, by the light of the small bedside lamp, I could see Jacob's body under the blankets. I stared at his defined copper brown arm, trying to fall asleep.

I wondered what Edward was doing. Thinking of me no doubt, since he couldn't sleep. And here I was, tracing every line of Jacob's arm with fascination. I was scared of what tomorrow might bring. The constant _EdwardEdwardEdward _of my mind was quickly being overridden by a new default of _JacobJacobJacob_. I was going crazy with it.

I should have been feeling...I don't know, bad. A feeling of sick dread should have been taking up residence within me. But it wasn't. I tried to conjure up Edward's face in my thoughts. But instead of pale, marble hard skin, I saw and felt red-brown skin, feverishly warm. Instead of bronze-colored, reddish-brown hair, I saw the raven-like glisten of sleek black strands. Almost black eyes took the place of honey yellow ones. Edward. Jacob. _-JacobJacobJacob_. The Jacobs crashed endlessly into one another like waves againsts the rocks until they, along with Jacob's soft snores, lulled me to sleep.

**The next morning...**

I felt the sun against my eyelids before I opened them the next morning. Someone was breathing very close to me, so close that I could feel their breath tickling my skin. I hesitantly opened my eyes to find myself face to face with a still sleeping Jacob. Our noses were not even a centimeter apart. I was no longer facing the wall, but I was virtually pinned against it. I didn't move to try to get up; I just stared at Jacob's gentle, child-like expression.

_I love you_. I thought with a jolt of realization. I already knew this, but it felt so much realer with Jacob's warm breath tickling my skin. Before I could stop it, Jacob's name slipped from my parted lips. He stirred-and then opened his eyes. I blinked back at him. He made no attempt to move away.

"Hi Bells." he murmured, his voice huskier than usual from sleep.

"Hi Jake." I grinned; hearing his voice had made my pulse quicken for a moment. We silently stared each other down for a few agonizingly long seconds as if to ask, "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you want to do today?" Jake asked, deep dark eyes searching mine, gaze intense. I coould barely register his words; all I could see was the way his full pink lips moved.

"It doesn't matter." I murmured, tearing my gaze from those lips to his eyes. I forced myself to wrap my mind around Edward's name, the essence of Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen. _EdwardEdwardEdwardEd-_oh screw it. That name would no longer make my pulse quicken, send sparks exploding across my vision. I sighed, Jake watching my face every second.

**Jacob's POV**

I unconsciously moved closer. There was nothing separating us now. If I moved my face at all, my lips would brush against hers.

_Oh God. This is it_. A smile of triumph was aching to spread across my face. Wide, chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. I hadn't expected for it to be this way. No matter how cocky I might have appeared when I shook the Leech's cold hand, I never truly believed I would win in the end. I had just been acting on a final thread of hope. With no more hesitetion, I moved my face and my world caught fire.

**Exit Jacob's POV**

My breath hitched in my throat when Jacob's lips pressed against mine. My heart felt like it would burst at the sensation of warm, soft lips against mine. Jacob pulled me closer with an arm around my back and I didn't dare pull away. I didn't want to hurt Edward. I loved Edward. How could love like that dissapear just like that? _Oh, Edward. I'm sorry._

Finally we had to draw air. Our breathing was ragged. "Jake." I choked, blinking back tears. "Bella. What's wrong?" he asked, his voice breathless as he used his big, rough thumb to brush away a tear before it could fall. "I love you." I breathed. What had Alice's vision done to me? Why couldn't I love Edward? This was not the way it was supposed to be, for crying out loud! More tears fell, too fast for Jacob to catch.

"I love you too, Bells. But why are you crying, honey? What's wrong?" Jacoba asked with concern clouding his triumphant expression. I buried my face in his warm, soft neck. I was losing Edward. Every moment with Jacob, every _thrum _of his pulse in his nech against mine. Farther and farther away I drifted from my former life, Edward had been my life.

Edward.

Edward.

Goodbye, Edward.

**It's not the end, don't worry. I actually don't know what to do next. I need YOUR help! When I first started writing this story, I planned for Edward to be the victor in the end. But you can see what's happening! I'm thinking about Edward and Jacob getting into a fight, what do you think? Please send me a message or review this chapter with your opinion. Who do you think should win in the end? And should Edward & Jacob get into a fight over Bella? Please let me know!**

**Thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate your support! Please review!**

**Hannah aka irunwithshapeshifters**


	9. Chapter 9

**I suck at writing long chapters. I'm sorry.**

**Review and it will motivate me? Thanks haha!**

**Thanks to everybody who gave me advice on where to go with this story. I appreciate your help!**

I had done the right thing. That's all i could let myself think as I watched Jacob work on his dirt bike bare-chested. I admired the way his muscled rippled and how his eyebrows pulled together as he concentrated.

My phone rang.

It was Alice, of course.

"Who's that?" Jake asked with a grunt as he twisted somethig into place. I stood up and walked to the mouth of the garage.

"Be right back." was my only reply.

"I know, Alice." I sighed as I put the phone up to my ear. Of course I knew why she was calling.

"Bella! What have you done?" Alice exclaimed. I sighed.

"Alice, I you couldn't see the wolves. What's up with you knowing all this?" I asked.

"That's not the point," Alice snapped, "But I saw Edward again. It was worse than the last time. He was miserable, Bella, and he looked terrible. He's not going to feed enough and his eyes were black and bruised. His hair was dishevled and he was dressed in rags. This is going to kill him. Literally."

"Alice, you don't understand. I don't want to hurt him. I still love him. But I really feel something for Jacob. He's better for me." I quietly admitted. I felt Jacob approching.

"Everything ok, Bells? Who's on the phone?" he asked, taking my hand. Alice sighed into the phone.

"It's Alice," I replied.

"Oh, she's not calling for Edward is she?" Jake asked suspiciously. Alice snorted.

"No!" I exclaimed. Jake put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Tell her I said 'hello' then," he said. I told Alice , although I knew she heard.

"Tell him I said 'hello'," Alice said tersely. I relayed the message.

"I'll be just another minute, Jake," I said, subtley dismissing him. Jake gave me a knowing grin and pecked me on the cheek. My face warmed. He turned to go. After he was out of earshot I said, "I don't know what to tell you Alice."

"Bella, what I don't understand is how quickly you decided you loved Jacob. What about all that talk about Edward being your soulmate and all?" Alice told me.

"I know you want to take up for your brother, but Alice, I'm _not_ confused. I know what I said, but that was before. I know what I want." I explained.

"Exactly. What you _want_. This is just lust, Bella. _Lust_**. **You'll never be a part of Jacob like you're apart of Edward. I know Jacob's attractive and he's funny and sweet, but Edward cannot be happy without you. He's who you are, you are who he is. Please grasp that, for you and Edward's sake."

"I'll talk to you later, Alice." I said.

"Bella please-" she started.

I clicked end.

**Next chapter might take a while. I'm at that crucial point in this story where I have to think hard and avoid mistakes in the plot. Review and it might help me write faster. Thanks for reading!**

**Hannah aka irunwithshapeshifters**


	10. Chapter 10

**It took me a few days, but I got a slightly longer chapter written than usual. I think haha. This is the hardest story I ever wrote...I'm not sure why. But I'm trying my best to make this story awesome so keep the support and reviews coming and I'll work hard for you lol. Thanks!**

Don't get me wrong, I felt bad for hanging up on Alice. But her words had stirred feelings inside me that I didn't want to have. I wondered if Edward knew yet, or if Alice was keeping her thoughts guarded around Alice for my sake. On one hand, I knew Edward deserved to know. On the other, I was _very _anxious. Would he try to hurt Jacob? Would he run off to the Volturi asking for death _again_? Or would he even care? Would what I had worried about all along be confirmed? That I just wasn't good enough for him, for his world? Would he be relieved to be rid of me? That would hurt.

I walked slowly back to the garage. Jacob was sitting in the driver seat of his Volkswagen, his head bobbing to the beat of an old school rap song. I opened the passengar seat and slid in. "Hey Beautiful." Jake smiled, turning down the radio a little. My angsty feelings immediately melted away under hsi warm gaze. "So, what were you and Alice talking about?" I laughed weakly, the angst boomeranging immediately back into my gut.

"You don't give up easily, do you?" I managed to say teasingly.

"Nope," Jake grinned. "It's about Edward isn't it? Does he know yet?" He seemed excited by the idea. I couldn't keep the nervousness off my face.

"I don't know." I replied. Jake studied my face.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go inside." he said. We slid out of the car and walked to and into the house. Billy was on the phone when we got inside.

"Oh! Bella, your dad wants to speak with you." he informed me cheerfully. I accepted the phone from Billy and said, "Hello?" Billy ushered Jacob out and followed.

"Hey, Bells. How are you?" my dad's gruff voice asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine, Dad. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Listen, Billy told me about you and Jake. I'm ecstatic, Bella." I almost laughed. The hatred of Edward Cullen from my dad used to really bother me...and it still sort of did.

"I'm glad, Dad," I said, "I'm pretty ecstatic, too." I added with an inward smile. Maybe ecstatic was too strong a word. I was a little too confused for that.

"Jake's a good kid, Bella. He's smart, athletic, and good looking too. He can protect you." Charlie told me. I agreed with all of that, of course. "I think it's real nice that you too are getting togethe after all this time of being good friends."

"Yeeeaaah." I said. "Um-Dad? Have you talked to Dr. Cullen lately?" I asked nervously. Maybe he knew something.

"No. Why?" Charlie replied.

"Um...no reason." I stammered.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll se you this afternoon." Charlie said. _Wow, has it been a week already? _

"Okay. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too. Bye Bells."

I walked into the kitchen and handed Billy the phone. Jacob jumped up from the chair where he had been waiting. "When does Charlie want toy back?" he asked, walking up to me. Billy rolled himself out and into the living room.

"Just sometime this afternoon." I replied. Jake smiled at me as he backed my up against the kitchen counter. He looked at me with open adoration shining in his eyes.

"I'm so happy, Bella. I love you so much." he murmured, bending his head to kiss me softly on the side of my neck.

"I love you too, Jake." I said softly. He lifted his lips from my neck only to press them against mine. My heart skipped a beat. He rested his hands against the counter on either side of me. I placed my hands on his bare chest; the flesh was hot againsts my relatively cooler hands. _I can never feel these things with Edward_. I reminded myself. The warmth, the passion. I had loved Edward. I still loved Edward. (**hint hint readers**) But Jake was what was right, what was meant to be in my human world.

Jacob.

Jacob was what was important. Jacob's feelings. Edward no longer held _that_ place in my heart. He still held a place. (**hint hint readers =)) **A place where true love could exists, but not a place where I could recognize that true love.

Who am I kidding? Did that make sense to even me?

**A few hours later...**

Edward was waiting at the border in his Volvo.

I balked in my seat. Jacob's countenance remained composed and nonchalant. I knew that was probably transient for Jacob.

At first I thought Jake would just drive past him. But, no.

He

Stopped.

He stopped, turned off the car, and got out. Edward climbed out of the Volvo. They both looked at me expectantly. I stumbled out of the car with a sigh. I approached Jacob. Edward walked over to us; we all regarded one another silently.

"So, it's true then." Edward said softly. My heart jumped at his voice. A voice so pure and musical, an angel would kill for it. I shook my head a little to expel that thought. That was a thought for that other world, that other Bella. It was a beautiful voice, but there was a problem. It wasn't Jacob's voice.

Edward thought I was shaking my head no. He lifted an eyebrow. "Bella, I've already hear Jacob's mind. It is true. I ahd to come see for myself. Alice may have been teasing me." he said all of this in a very calm manner, but his eyes revealed his true pain. The gold of his irises was smoldering so hot it burned and seared it's way straight to my heart. But it didn't penetrate.

Jacob looked a bit smug. "Well, look at this, Leech. _And the mutt gets the girl_." he drawled. Edward smiled a little.

"Congradulations. She's a prize for sure." he said quietly. Jacob's face fell a little.

"So, that's it? You're just going to let her go like that?" he asked incredously. Edward blinked. "That **was **the deal, was it not?"

Jake started. "Well, that's not much fun. But whatever. Have a nice life, _Edward._" Edward's eyes latched onto mine. "May I say goodbye to Bella first?" he asked. Jake looked at me.

"Ask her." he said blankly. I automatically walked over to Edward while Jacob walked back to the car. He touched my cheek, his cool fingers lingering on my skin.

"Why?" was his one word greeting. I cast my eyes down uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" I asked, almost rhetoricly. His fingers continued to leave icy trails on my neck, collarbone, face.

"Jacob? Since when?" he asked quietly. I shouldn't have been suprised by his contemplating composure, but I didn't understand it. How could he be so apathetic?

I didn't know what to say, so I just said, "I'm sorry, Edward."

"I love you, Isabella. I love you forever." Edward whispered. "And I will always be waiting for you. Always." I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Edward brushed it away with a cool finger. I couldn't do this anymore. I turned and hurried back to the car, back to Jacob, back to my safe haven. Away from that angel.

**Edward's POV**

What were the words to describe to you what I felt when I saw them standing together? When I heard Jacob's triumphant, extremely loud thoughts?

Pathetic?

Tortured?

What can I say to make you, the reader, comprehend what is happening to me? Without Bella, my beautiful swan, am I even still me? Am I even the same Edward? Who am I?

It was an agreement. I **am **a man of my word, after all.

I had been standing by the window in the living room for hours. Esme kepty shooting worried looks at me over the edge of her book. Jasper was grimacing as every emotion I felt coursed through him. Alice was searching the future constantly; every vision she had I saw. She flitted over to my post. "Her future is incredibly unstable. She's not sure yet, Edward. I can't even get clear visions because her decisions are so shaky." Alice murmured to me; every word was as clear as if she was yelling at me.

So she wasn't resolute. Well, that was good news.

I supposed.

But then there was the enigma of the wolves. Alice couldn't see the wolves. So her visions had to be even more blurry because she could see Bella but not Jacob. And if Bella was wrapped up in Jacob,well, there wouldn't be much Bella left to see, would there?

I met Alice's wide gold eyes. A second had passed as I contemplated this. "It's pointless." I said. I has lost the reason for my existence, and there was nothing I could do about it. Or was there...?

No. I had lost her. I had gave my room, shook on it.

I had lost Bella.

**Exit Edward's POV**

**Oh my goodness, that took forever to type. I need a drink. Haha. **

**Am I rushing things? I'm not sure where to go from here, so if you have suggestions, let me know. **

**Just to let you all know, I don't have internet access at home, so I go to the library once, twice, sometimes three times a week. That's one reason why I don't update as often as I should. Thanks for putting up with me. **

**Love you guys, thanks again!**

**~Hannah aka irunwithshapeshifter~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody.**

**I have been getting a lot of reviews & messages concerning who Bella's choice should be. I know a lot of you are Team Edward & are extremely worried that Jacob and Bella will stay together. CALM DOWN. The story isn't over yet. Please just let me write it. This story is still in- progress, and just because Bella walked away from Edward in the last chapter, that doesn't mean she will automatically walk away with him in the end. I don't want to give away the end of the story, but you guys are acting ridiculous, haha. Just let me suprise you, okay? Is it going to be Edward or Jacob in the end? I know, you don't. Let me suprise you.**

**Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

I can't see anything. I keep getting alll theses different images. Not being able to see Jacob is really messing me up. But it's strange, because I'm getting pretty clear visions of Bella. That has to mean she's more detatched from Jacob thatn she's letting on. I've seen her crying a few times. She seems unhappy. These visions have Edward burning inside. I try to stay away from him so he won't see them.

It's been two weeks now.

His eyes are black abysses and there are deep shadows under his eyes. He won't feed, he won't do _anything_. It's driving us all crazy. Esme is especially miserable. She hates to see him like this. He's so stubborn. He refuses to pursue Bella, though I _have _seen his decisions waver. No one knows what to do. Carlisle has even went as far as to talk to Chief Swan. Like that would help. Emmett jokes around as usual, makes a complete ass of himself, but Edward pays him no laugh. We can't get a laugh out of him. Jasper is even more quiet than usual because of Edward's extreme emotions. Rosalie is simply vexed that he's obsessing over Bella, a mere human. She sees it as a waste of time.

I'm going over all this in my mind as I hunt with Jasper. I'm only half-focuses on my prey, but half-focus is more than enough for our kind. Foreign colors and sounds suddenly bombared my mind. I screech to a stop a few yards away from a large elk. He spots me and Jasper and flees. "Shoot, Alice, he got away. Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" I can only half hear Jasper as the latest vision unfolds.

All I really see is Edward outside of Bella's house. But he's fighting...someone or something. Where he should be throwing something, sinking his teeth into something, there's only air. Jacob? His expression is enraged.

_I hear the souns of teeth grating againsts marble hard skin. An anguished howl pierces the night. The door to Bella's house opens and Charlie rushes out into the darkness with his gun. He sees something where Edward's invisible attacker must be nad draws his gun. "Edward, son, stand back!" he yells. He doesn't seem to notice that Edward really isn't bleeding or dying or screaming in agony...he seems to be taking care of himself fairly well. Bella rushes out and sees Edward and who I'm guessing is Jacob Black as his wolf. _

_"Charlie! Don't shoot!" she shrieks._

_"Don't be silly! It'll kill Edward!" Charlie exclaims, aiming his gun._

_Bella looks strangled with indecision. What choice does she have? "No, Dad! It's...it's Jacob!" she cries out._

I shake my head as the vision fades. "Alice?" Jasper whispers. I look up at him and explain what I saw. "Oh, my." he replies.

"Indeed." I agree quietly.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Jake is here!" Charlie called. I get up from my desk where I'm studying for Calculus and walk slowly downstairs so I don't end up tripping...or worse. Jacob is standing there in the living room wearing shorts, a brown t-shirt, and a huge smile.

"Hey, Bells!" he said cheerfully, enveloping me in a huge hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"Jake? I can't breath!" I gasped. Charlie laughed and left the room. Jake and I sat on the couch. He threw an arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked, "We could go to First Beach or Port Angeles and see a movie. Anything you want."

I didn't reply for a moment. I watched a bird in the sky outside the window. It soared and dipped and glided through the air. Then is disappeared from sight. _If only I could be as free as that bird_. I thought. _No important descisions to make, all it has to do is live. _That's me. Fickle Bell; never able to be truly happy with my choices.

**Later that evening...**

"Thanks for dinner, Jake. I had fun." I smiled as Jake and I stood on the front porch. Jacob leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you to no end, Bella." he said softly, kissing the tip of my nose. The way he said that made me think of Edward. That's something he would say...I smiled.

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Bye, Bells."

I watched him drive away and then went upstairs to take a shower. Not long after I got out, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella."

I balked. Edward's voice still rang in my ears. "Edward?"

"Yes. How are you?" Edward asked quietly.

Edward.

"I'm f-fine. And you?" I stammered.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just wondering if you would like to come with me and my family to play...or in case watch **(laughs)** baseball. Alice doesn't see any sadistic vampires coming this time."

I laughed weakly. "I would like that but...what about The Bet?" I asked.

Edward laughed quietly. "Jacob never said we couldn't be friends, did he?"

I shook my head. "I guess he didn't. Okay, Edward. I'll come." I relented.

"Thank you, Bella. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I whispered.

**Hope you liked it! Please review & tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**

**Hannah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Having major writers block with this story, so the chapters just aren't coming out long enough. But what can I do, I guess. Thanks for putting up with me. Review if you like it, review if you don't. **

**-Hannah**

I ended up getting up at dawn from an uneasy sleep. Charlie was still asleep so I quietly went down to the kitchen and made breakfast. "Forks is expecting some very heavy rain with sixty percent chance of thunderstorms," announced the weather man as I slowly chewed my way through bacon, eggs, ad toast. _Of course. _I thought wryly.. _Vampire baseball requires heavy cloud cover_.

I guess I must have fallen asleep sometime after I ate because when I woke again it was nine o' clock and Charlie was gone for the day. Just as I was wonderinf if Edward was coming to get me or if I would drive, the phone rang. It was Edward, telling me that at noon the storm would be on its way and he'd be at my door.

Jacob called a few minutes after that. I reached for the phone feeling paranoid. _Had he found out? How? _"Hello?" I said in what I hoped was a casual tone.

"Good morning, Babe!" Jacob said cheerfully. "What are you doing today?" he continued. I scrambled for something believable.

"I'm...uh-going shopping with...Alice." I fumbled. A beat of silence ensued. I cringed, waiting for Jacob to catch me in my lie. But suprisingly, he was rather pleasant.

"Alice Cullen?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just Alice, Jake. Don't worry." I cooed in what I hoped was a sweet, nonchalant tone. I breifly remembered Jacob's reaction to my flirting that first fateful day on First Beach. Hopefully it would have the same effect today. It did.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Be careful. And have fun." Jake said. I smiled a sneaky smile then almost immediately pinced myself. _This is not a date or anything so there is no reason for sneaky smiles. _I reminded myself.

"Thanks Jake. Love you." I said.

* * *

**I know, way too short! I totally agree. I'm sorry. Please reveiw with your ideas because I need 'em!**

**Also, what do you think should happen when Bella goes to play baseball with Edward and the rest of the Cullens?**

**I apologize again for th ridiculously short chapter...I want to shoot myself in the foot as punishment but...that would hurt! lol.**

**Thanks,**

**Hannah**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT own Twilight. I am not Stephenie.**

**HELP! I really need ideas! Lots of 'em! Review or send me a message. Thanks!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Alice ran up to me right away when Edward and I climbed out of the Volvo at then edge of the field. She pulled me into a careful hug. "I've missed you." she murmured in my ear. I smiled slightly.

"Likewise." I told her. We walked over to the rest of the Cullens at a nice human pace. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were wearing bright smiles. Jasper just looked uncomfortable around me as usual, and Rosalie was being her usual snobbish self. Emmett bounced up to me.

"Hey, Kiddo. We've missed you tripping over your own two feet and causing havic. Where ya been?" he exclaimed, clapping me on the back. He probably meant to be gentle, but I knew I would have a bruise later. I smirked at him but didn't give him the satisfaction of an annoyed relpy. Esme pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Edward has missed you." she told me quietly. Of couse everyone heard her. There was no whispering secrets with vampires around. Edward made a face.

"Mo-oom." he whined. I smiled. Edward acting like that was a rare and amusing thing because he was always so...Edward-y.

"Can we just play ball?" Rosalie scowled. I wish I could roll my eyes at her. She was dressed in this baseball uniform that looked more like a bathing suit and she was wearing all this makeup. (**outfits on profile**) She was already the most beautiful freaking woman in the world. Did she have to flaunt it?

"The thunder will start in a few minutes, Rose." Alice predicted. Rosalie huffed. "Let's go get the equipment out of the Jeep." Alice suggested. Edward and Rosalie stayed behind as the others flashed away. I knew Alice was trying to give me and Edward some alone time, and Rosalie was sticking around for spite. But, whatever. It was better that way. I needed someone to dilute Edward's intoxicating presence. _Jacob_. I reminded myself.

"So, how's the mutt treating you?" Rosalie asked, her perfect lips turning up at the corners in a hateful smirk. I gave her a cool look.

"_Jacob_ is fine. Thank you for asking." I said calmly. Edward gave Rosalie a look. She ignored him.

"Well, while you've been fraternizing with that dog, Edward has been giving us all hell. He doesn't do _anything_ anymore. He won't read, play the piano, he won't even hunt. The only reason he fed was so that you wouldn't be in danger. If I were him, I would get as thirsty as I could before meeting with you. I'd rip your throat out if I were him." she scowled.

"Rose." Edward warned, glaring at her with smoldering golden eyes. I worked to keep the disturbed feelings off my face.

"It's okay, Edward. She's probably right, and I'm sorry." I said cooly. Edward shook his head and Rosalie smirked. I wanted to knock it right off her face, and I'm usually not a very violent person. But she was really irking my nerves...and making me feel bad. _Jacob Jacob Jacob_. I chorused mentally. A clap of thunder boomed just as the others showed back up.

"Let's play ball!" Emmett and Carlisle said in unison. I forced a smile. Carlisle began issuing positions, leaving Edward out as the ref. _God, they're really trying to get me and him back together_. I thought with a flash of guiltyness. What had Edward put them through that would make them act so subtley pushy? Leaving Edward out when they all know he's the fastest.

Soon enough, the thunder was relentless and the Cullens were playing the best game of baseball ever. Edward refereed some, but I'm sure Emmett was cheating a lot because most of Edward's attention was on me. I wished he would just do his job so I could stop blushing everytime he looked at me in that way he has. It's all fire and glow as he looks up at me from under that ridiculously thick fringe of dark auburn lashes. He was dazzling me the way he used to back when I first met him. And it was working. _JACOB! _I screamed at myslef mentally everytime I felt myself being pulled into his hypotyzing words.

Then I realized something as he continued to remind me of all our special times together. Why would I have to continuesly have to remind myself of Jacob if I was really in love with him and didn't want Edward?

Hmm. Something to think about.

I think I'm going to go crazy.

* * *

**Not a very long chapter, again. Sorry, it's better than the last one though, right? I hope you liked it and I'll have the next chapter up this weekend or sooner with any luck. PLEASE REVEIW! Thanks for reading :D**

**~Hannah~**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Hey, everybody. First, I want to say thanks again for all of you who are helping me with my story. You should see how hard I smile from just getting one good piece of advise or a comment saying how much someone loves my story. You all are really helping to boost my confidence. I appreciate all of the readers of _The Bet_.**

**Second, the real reason for this author's note is to address several people who have reviewed _The Bet _& sent me messages. I never could have imagined how controversial this story would get. Some of you want Edward, some of you want Jacob. I understand that some of you are Team Edward & others are Team Jacob. I want to be able to please everybody, but I just don't know how. I'm sorry. I'm trying to make this story work for everybody, but I've also realized that I need to make this story work for me above all else. I write because I love it, not because I'm good at it or if I didn't I would be "wasting my gift". What if neither man won? Then all of your efforts would be wasted. **

**I'm just going to go ahead and tell you, when I first started this story, I was all for Edward winning because we all know, whether some of you want to admit or not, that Edward and Bella really are soulmates and belong together. But it would also be fun to see her with the hottest werewolf alive, I know. I love Edward & Jacob both, that's why I call myself "Team Switzerland". I'm neutral.**

**But enough of my rambling. I love hearing from you guys, but I don't know if I can make EVERYBODY happy, you know what I mean? I'm doing my best, and that's all I can do. I'm trying my best. I really am.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Hannah/irunwithshapeshifters**

**To give me feedback on this author's note, press those blue words at the bottom of the screen =)**


	15. Author's Note 3

**Okay, another author's note. Lol, sorry for teasing you. =D But I got something else to say. **

**I am writing a new story with my friend Chala, who has a ff account under Emmett's Chica. We are writing a prequel to her story _There's a New Bella in Town_. The story is called _One Life to Live: A Volturi Story_. Here's a link: .net/s/6508248/1/One_Life_to_Live_A_Volturi_Story. Our pen name is Twilight Chicks.**

**We only have a few reviews so far, and I think it's because no one knows about the story. I'd really like all of you who follow my story to check it out. It's probably a good idea to read Chala's _There's a New Bella in Town_, even though you don't really need to to read our story. Basically in Chala's story, Bella goes to live with the Volturi after being bullied by Edward and his gang (not for die-hard Edward fans!). Our collaboration _One Life to Live_, is about the events leading up to Bella'a arrival. **

**Chala's writing style is a lot different from mine. My writing is kind of serious, mature, and it sticks straightly to the way things are in the books written by Stephenie Meyer. Chala likes to change the personalities of characters & add her own characters in. So if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read. If my writing style is your favorite &/or preference, you might not like Chala's because our writing styles are opposites. But we'd love to have you check out the story & tell us what you think. _One Life to Live: A Volturi Story _by Twilight Chicks.**

**Thanks you guys :) You all rock. Review if you think you'll check out the story. Stay on the look out for the next chapter of _The Bet_. Thanks for your support!**

**~Hannah**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

The vision has me frozen. I am glad that I am alone; shopping in Port Angeles. My family would go crazy with worry if they saw me like this. I struggle to keep my composure in this mall full of spectators. I duck into a restroom and into a stall as the vision to unfold violently in front of me. I finally stop fighting to make sense of why I seem to be in the past. I sink to the cold, dirty floor and watch the pictures move.

_Native Americans. A village. People are running, screaming, bleeding, **dying**. I feel like I am standing in the midst of the chaos. It's so real it hurts. A copper skinned woman rushes up to me, grips my arm. "Help us! Please help us!" she begs, tears running down her cheeks. Though she speaks in a foreign tongue, I understand her. I don't know what to do, but before I can reply, something knocks the woman to the ground. The cause of all this mayhem, the cause of all these innocent lives lost. One of us. White skin, vivid crimson smearing her grimacing full lips. Her eyes are heavily fringed in lashes, they burn the brightest red you can imagine. Ebony hair falls in heavy waves to her waist. She is dressed in a tattered white dress that falls to the ground. A beautiful angel of destruction. I watch in unveiled horror as she brutally murders the Native woman. _

_This seems familiar...but where are the wolves? I've saw this village before. In Bella's thoughts. From Jacob's Black's stories. Where are the spirit warriors? This is a Quileute village. Something feels like it. _

_I am useless in the fight. No one can see me it seems. I try to destroy the woman, tear her off the thrashing bodies that she attacks. But I am a ghost. How that one woman saw me, touched me, I don't know. I can't help. I can't change the past...if that is what this is. The vampire is taking her time, draining each body with relish. She doesn't notice the heads turning towards a newcomer, the fresh cries of fear, confusion, and anger. I turn and follow the direction of their pointing fingers. My eyes have no trouble focusing immediately on the figure a city's block away. With a strangled cry, I call to him. I call to Edward._

_Of course he doesn't recognize me. In this time, I haven't met the Cullens. I don't even think I've found Jasper. But Edward sees the horror unfolding and flies to me on the fastest feet I've ever seen. "What's going on?" he asks; his voice is like a beautiful song. Before I can even begin to wonder how he is seeing me, he rushes into the village on those feet of Hermes. **What is he doing**? I think. My vampire eyes follow his incredible speed and watch with fascination as he wrenches the head off the unexpectant female vampire. Then he pulled out a book of matches (I guess this was before lighters), and lit the monster on fire. The remaining villagers started to rejoice. Edward turned to address them, backing away from the smoldering, sweet smelling fire. "I am going to bring back my...father. He's a...healer. Try to keep yourselves safe." He spoke in the native tongue, but I could understand him. He took one last determined look around and then disappeared on those feet of Hermes. _

**Later**

I'm stil trying to sort all this out on my way home. First thing I know, there's now way I was seeing the past. I have ever only seen the future. So what it must be was that I was seeing someone remembering this. Someone remembering this in the immediate future. My mind is rattling with the effort of finding the person who's mind this will come from. Maybe the wolves are involved.

Why do I care so much? Because it might help Bella.

How? I don't know yet.

It's somebody from present day La Push, that much I can decipher. The edges of everything I see are incredibly fuzzy because of all the wolves. The shapeshifters that are something I am not and never have been. The one blind spot in my vision. I expertly steer the Porsche as the next vision attacks, but I welcome it. Just a picture. It's like a camera is zooming in on the small red house. It approaches the door, tentatively crosses the threshold. One man inhabits the living room. The man who remembers the story. There is no way he was alive when this happened.

Who remembers?

The man with the stories. The man with the long black hair streaked with silver. The man that never phased, who lucked out in his generation. The wheelchair bound father of Jacob Black. I can see him clearly because he isn't one of them. Billy Black remembers.

The road ahead of me comes back into sharp focus; I have not veered an inch from where I was. How can I ise this information?

I don't know. But the person I must immediately inform is clear.

Jacob Black.

**Jacob's POV**

My cell phone shrieks in my pocket. I wipe the grease from the potato chips I'm eating off my hands and fish it out. Quil and Embry stay oblivious, both of them knocked out on the floor with their mouths hanging open. I roll my eyes. _Morons_.

The number is unfamilar. My dad often gives my number to bill collectors and sells people. _Ugh_. "Hello?" I say, finger poised on the END button just in case someone tries to sell me a vaccuum cleaner.

"Hello? Is this Jacob Black?" says a feminine voice that's all wind chimes and christmas bells. I freeze. _Leech_. I automatically think.

"Yes," I reply tersely, "Who is this?"

"This is Alice Cullen," says the sickly sweet voice. It would probably be beautiful to human hears, but I'm not really human. I feel myself clench the phone tighter. I immediately loosen my grip. I learned my lesson about that when I had to go without a phone for three months.

"Okay. Can I help you?" I say, trying to be polite. _For Bella._ I think.

"I have something important to tell you." she replies. I tense. Nothing she could have to say to me could be good.

**Alice's POV**

I don't know what effect I want this to have on Jacob. But I tell him anyway. I tell him about the vision from the past that I saw in Billy's head of the future. He is completely silent. Hope I hadn't confused the poor pup. I am finished. The only indication that he is still on the phone is the breathing only someone like me could catch. I wait. He finally speaks.

"How do you even know that..._Edward_ brought the doctor back?" Something new colors his voice. Something like...guilt.

"I don't know for sure. But even you must admit that Carlisle would never leave those people to die. No matter what you think about Edward, or any of us for that matter, you must know that Carlisle is good. He's the best of us. Carlisle...and Edward...they saved those people, Jacob. They saved _your _people." I say solemnly.

More silence. "How do you know it was a Quileute village?" he asks quietly.

"What else would Billy be remembering? Things make themselves known when I have visions. They were your people, Jacob. Believe it." I explain.

"I believe you." I wait for more, but he says nothing.

"Okay, Jacob." I say.

"Thank you...Alice. Have a good day." Jacob says. He clicks the END button and disconnects us.

Well, I've done all I can. I don't know exactly _what_, but I've done something. The rest is in the hands of Jacob, Bella, and Edward. I don't know what I've done, but it's something big.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey there:) I hope you liked that, but I don't have to hope for long because you're gonna review, right? Haha. Can you figure out what where this is going? I bet you can't. :) I can! ;)**

**Sorry about the weird tense thing. I wrote in present tense for this chapter, but it's been past tense...just telling you in case you've noticed. Hopefuly I'll have the next chapter up this week.**

**Oh yeah, and also VOTE ON THE POLL. It's on my profile. It might help me determine who the "victor" of _The Bet _will be. **

**So, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Hannah**


	17. Chapter 17

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I don't own Edward, Bella, Jacob, Charlie, Alice, none of them. Please don't sue me. I have no money & I don't do well in prison/jail.**

**Haha!**

I hope you like this!

* * *

A few days later...

Bella's POV

_What is wrong with Jacob today?_ I thought as I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He kept his gaze steady on the TV, but I could still see the flicker of that unrecognizable emotion I can't place. Hurt? Guilt? Surrender? Whatever it was, I didn't like it. I scooted over to him with a little teasing shimmy. He slowly turned his gaze to me with a ghost of a smile on his full lips. "Hi, Jacob." I smiled. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him for a kiss. To my suprise, I met air. _**Jacob Black**, rejecting a kiss? Something is **really **wrong. _I thought with shock. "Jacob?" I whispered.

With his eyes resting absentmindedly on my lips, Jacob said, "Bella, we need to talk." I forced a calm smile, but my mind immediately started panicking. _Please, don't let this be about Edward...NOTHING IS GOING ON, JAKE! _I mentally screamed. I felt a wild look springing up in my eyes and pulled away a little.

"What's up, Jake?" I said. Jacob looked past me, his eyes pools of agony, regret, but a little bit of defiance...a little bit of fire. His gaze rested on the window and out; he wasn't really with me in this moment. "Jacob." I repeated. I felt my heart jump in my chest and my body start to tremble just slightly. I had never seen Jacob like this before. Yes, he'd been vulnerable, yes, he'd been angry. But this was...straight up apathy. The cold fire in those black eyes chilled me to the bone.

_It's Edward. He knows about Edward. About all the calls, the flowers, the whispered "I love you's" murmured furtively in the night. _For a moment I hated Edward with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns. He was always hurting Jacob, through me. But that hate was quickly extenguished. How could I hate Edward? But how could I hurt Jacob...? "I have to let you go." Jacob said almost inaudibly.

_Have I just been...**fired**? _"Wha-what do you mean?" I stammered. Jake kept his eyes focused past me as he spoke, but his eyes were shining with tears.

"I owe Edward Cullen. I owe him this." he said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. He blinked the tears from his eyes and looked at me with steel. I could feel that my jaw was slack with disbelief.

"You owe him _what_?" I exclaimed. "You _hate _Edward, Jacob! You would _die_ before you would do him any favors! Are you high?" His mouth twisted only the slightest bit.

"No. I owe him, Bella. He saved my great grandfather. My dad told me everything."

* * *

I was a little dizzy after Jacob had explained in that cold voice about Alice's vision, her calling him, the explanation is father had gave. I was curled up on myself on the floor, my head spinning. Jacob was simply watching me with a distracted expression. "Don't do this." I pleaded in a whisper. What would happen if he did leave me? Would Edward be enough? I needed both of them.

Boy, was I turning into a whore.

But I couldn't help it. My heart was divided. I loved both of them, and these days I just couldn't tell who had the majority of my heart.

"I'm letting you go. I couldn't win this. I should have known all alone. It'll always be the vampire. Getting the best of me." Jacob said in a broken murmur. I felt tears leek from my eyes. The next thing I felt was the brush of lips on my cheek. A few minutes later, a door opened and shut. Jacob was gone. I was going to break into a million pieces.

* * *

**One more chapter to go. Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**If you're confused about what just happened, send me a PM.**

**Thanks!**

**~Hannah**


	18. Chapter 18

****

**-Sorry this took long to be posted. It was pure laziness. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Meyer's characters!**

**Edward's POV**

"What do you mean, Jacob _left_ her?" I murmured to Alice. We were in the living room; I was seated at the baby grand and Alice was drawing in her sketch book when her gaze went blank. I immediately flew to her side. I could see the vision in my own head, but i was confused. Alice's golden eyes were troubled and her black eyebrows were drawn together in concentration. She sorted the images in her head at light speed, but all I could really decipher with the absence of Jacob was a very distraught Bella. I watched as she fingered to the diamond pendant on the delicate chain that I had given her that day on the makeshift baseball field. Her eyes were wet and she was even more pallid than usual. I felt myself going mad at her misery.

"That's what must have happened. I saw her staring after someone, and the roar of an engine in the background. It only happened a few hours ago. Charlie isn't even home yet. You should go see her." Alice suggested softly, meeting my eyes. I nodded.

I drove to Bella's house like a madman. I kept getting glimpses of her misery and it made me go faster still. What was I going to do? If she was this upset over the boy? Alice had told me about the vision of the past she had saw. Of course I hadn't forgotten it, but I couldn't find any connection between it and Jacob. What had made him do this? Jacob Black, breaking up with Isabella Swan. He had forfieted his game. Did he find out about me and Bella? I had to admit, I wasn't proud about breaking my word. But how could I have let myself lose my heart to a child and a child's game? I couldn't.

Ringing the doorbell, I heard pacing footsteps in the living room and constant sniffling. She came to the door as a shadow. "Edward." she acknoledged in a hourse voice. Before I could speak, she ahd fallen into me and was drenching the front of my shirt with her tears. I ran my hand along her long, smooth hair and held her close.

**Bella's POV**

"I hurt everybody I get close to. Jacob is my best friend, Edward. I love him...I thought he loved me. But he let Alice convince him he owed you something." I sobbed. Edward caressed my face gently.

"No, Love. He convinced himself. He _does _love you I'm sorry I ever jeopardized your realationship with him. It will be okay." His voice was sincere and it radiated unconditional love.

"I'm a monster." I uttered, looking up into his pale but wonderful face. Was it a face I could love more than any other?

"No, you're not. You're beautiful and good and radiant. Jacob loves you, Charlie loves you. I love you. You are not a monster. Everything will be fine, I promise. Go find Jacob. Work things out, Bella. You have my support."

How could he be so unforgiving and completely sincere? How could one being hold so much good inside himself? How could this not be enough?

I clutched him to me and I was whole. Every line of his face, the smoldering eyes, the perfect lips, the flawless skin that felt like frosted glass to the touch; it was all life to me. It was all part of me. Three lives, three hearts. Two of them surging and beating as one, two so close it was unbearable, but not close enough. My blood, his blood. Edward and Jacob. Before all this "bet" nonsense, I never had to shout Edward's name through my thoughts. I shouldn's have to if I really belonged with Jacob.

I shouldn't have to remind myself.

**Jacob's POV**

I wanted to be free. I wanted to feel nothing. Bella was not mine. She would never be mine. All the fight was gone in me. I was no match for Edward.

I wandered aimlessly through the streets of Port Angeles. Something had drawn me here; I didn't know what. I guess I just needed some fresh air. A change of scenery. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. Huh. Maybe that would be a good thing.

It sure would be better than all this damn pain.

The din of cheerful voices rang in my ears. No one would be caught dead at home on a rare sunny day like this. I could feel curious gazes on me as I walked, but I didn't meet any of them. None of them would be wide, chocolate brown, and sitting in Bella's face. There were a lot of chicks in this goddamn world. But only one of them was Bella Swan.

Who is that freak? I could almost hear the thought of the girls staring at me like I was a caged animal in a zoo. I was a tan, extremely tall, over-muscled Native American in a sea of "pale faces". Literally. Maybe some of them were balck, Asian. I didn't care at the moment. Nothing mattered at the moment.

I slipped inside an almost empty gas station. I figured I couold slink around in here long enough to escape that group of curious, nosy blondes that were following me at what they must have _thought_ was a safe distance. The guy behind the counter watched me suspiciously. I ignored him as I inspected a hat dispal and snuck peeks out the window. The blondes were standing at a jewelery stand now. Maybe they had forgot about me. I was walking to the door when a loud, "Hey!" made me whip around.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" the cashier squeaked. He looked about my age, but he was awful scrawny. I knew he was probobaly scared shitless by the sight of me, so I didn't want to be difficult.

"Hey, Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it." I assured him.

"Why don't you just step over here?" he said. I rolled my eyes. I didn't feel like taking any bull.

"Leave him alone, Andy." said a girlish voice. Out of the storage room came a girl. "He didn't mean nothin', he probab ly just forgot he was holdin' it." She had her back to me as she pulled a janitor's cart thing out of the storage room. Andy rolled his eyes. "Aww, can it Lucy. Look at this jerk! He was tryna steal that hat!" he exclaimed. Okay, I was about to show this kid how much of a jerk I could be. This was ridiculous. I turned towards the door to leave to prevent myseld from doing anything rash.

"Wait!" this time it was the girl. I almost sighed with exsasperation as I turned back around. The girl was facing me now.

Something happened then. She had big, dreamy gray eyes and skin the color of caramel. Her hair hung in tight, dark bron curls down her back. My heart was stuttereing and I felt that every color I saw was so vibrant, so alive.

Lucy.

Lucy's plump naturally rose colored mouth was parted slightly as I stared at her and then turned up at the corners in a breathtaking smile.

Nothing else mattered to me...so this is what it felt like. With Sam and Emily. And Jared and Kim. What it felt like when you saw _her_, and you were instantly in love, and you felt like you knew her, and she was so beautiful...

Of course I saw her "faults". Her canine teeth were a little too long, and a smattering of brown freckles sprinkled her nose. "I'm Lucy Sandovol. Don't mind Andy, he's always dumb." she said, shooting a look towars the latter. He finally seemed to give up and went to put back the ball cap I had set on the counter. I unconsiously moved towards her, like a magnet was pulling me towards her.

"I'm Jacob." I murmured. I saw it in her eyes, too. I saw the recognition and the instant connection. She might not know it yet, but we were soulmates.

Soulmates.

Not me and Bella after all. Bella...my best friend. Beautiful, good, caring, everything I had ever wanted. Until now. Until now, when only Lucy's beautiful name resounded in my ears. Now Bella and I could really, truly be _just _best friends. Isn't that what she had wanted for so long?

"Lucy." I tried the name out, to see how it feel on my lips, to hear it uttered in my voice. I wondered how many times I would say that namein my extended lifetime, how many different ways I would say it, and in what situations.

I was close to her now. Close enough to feel her warm breath on my lips. Close enough to feel her radiating heat. She seemed a little shaken by my proximity. But if she felt anything like what I felt, she was also the happiest girl in the world at the moment. I felt a happiness so strong...it was like seeing the sun for the first time. **[Song: La La La by LMFAO :)] **There was no one else in the world at that moment; I wondered if Andy was watching. I stared into her beautiful stormy eyes until she said, "I get off at four."

* * *

**There's more to come, and I'm not going to make you wait for months again. Sorry about that before. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope the Team Jacob fans are satisfied. I'm technically finished with the story, so I'll be able to type it up soon & have it ready for you to read.**

**S/N: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE. IT'S GOING TO DETERMINE WHAT STORY I WRITE ON NEXT, WHETHER IT BE TWILIGHT OR SOMETHING ELSE. I LIKE FF FOR A LOT OF DIFFERENT BOOKS, TV SHOWS, AND MOVIES, SO UNLESS YOU VOTE OTHERWISE, I MIGHT NOT STIICK TO TWILIGHT. **

**Thanks so much for your support!**

**-Hannah aka irunwithshapeshifters**


	19. Chapter 19

****

**Next chapter! (: Thanks for the continued support everybody! R&R, enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's POV

Charlie pulled up in the driveway and Edward turned to vanish. "Don't go." I pleaded. He studied me for a moment and then led me to the couch. We sat down and I turned on the television just as the doorknob turned and Charlie walked in. He started a little when he saw Edward.

"Uh-hello, Edward. How are you?" he asked, his big black brows meeting in a confused expression. Edward smiled slightly and stood up.

"I'm well, thank you Cheif Swan. How have you been?" he said smoothly, reaching out to give Charlie a brief handshake. The latter cringed slightly at the cool offering. My dad turned to hang up his jacket and gun holster as he replied, "Doing fine, thanks. How's your father?" He was really making an effort to be polite.

"He's fine, working at the moment. I was just going, Cheif Swan, so I'll see you later." Edward said, shrugging into his jacket. I shot him a desperate look. He winked.

"Okay, Edward. It was nice to see you." Charlie lied, casting a questioning look in my direction. Edward nodded and walked to the door. I jumped up to follow him.

"See you soon, Bella." Edward assured me, his eyes daring me to defy him with their golden mishief. I smiled slightly and said goodbye. All too soon, his Volvo vanished down the street and I had to face Charlie. His arms were crossed.

"Where's Jake?" he asked first thing in his gruffst voice. I ran a hand through my hair as I wracked my brain.

"He's out with some of the boys from the reservation." I lied. Charlie didn't look convinced.

"You two broke up, didn't you?" Leave it to Charlie to get all observant and intuitive at the completely wrong time. I frowned and felt a lump rise in my throat. Edward was my true love, that was obvious now, but Jacob could still bring me to tears by hearing his name alone. I nodded.

Charlie didn't freak out or anything. "I'm sure you'll work it out. Jake's a good kid, Bells, don't give up on him. I'm-uh-here if you want to...you know, talk." He always did have trouble with sentiments. I nodded. "I'll just ordera pizza tonight." he finished. I nodded again. He shot me one last troubled look and walked into the kitchen.

I immediately rushed up the stairs to my bedroom where Edward was already waiting. I went to him and he folded me in an embrace. "I'll never leave you again. No more bets." he murmured silkily in my ear.

"Promise?" I asked, with a look up into his eyes.

"I promise." he smiled, pressing his cold, glass smooth, inhuman but Edward-like, lips to mine.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

I think this is it. Hope you like it!

* * *

Jacob's POV

2 WEEKS LATER...

The first time I ever kissed Lucy, it was like I had never lived until that moment. Her full lips were like a cool drink of water after running for a hundred years.

I wanted to know everything about her. I learned that she had three older brothers and lived with her dad. Her mom, like mine, had passed away when she was a kid. She also had a unique mix of race. Her mother had been from the Barbados islands and her dad was Scotch-German. She told me she got her hair texture, hair color, and lips from her mom. Her eye color and freckles were her dad's.

She loved to read and the bird's probably envied her voice. It was clear and soulful and could make goosebumps rise on your skin. When she sung out the window from the passenger seat of the Rabbit, the air got still and the wind dared not interrupt her and whistle along.

I couldn't wait for her to meet Bella and the guys.

But first she took me to meet her family. They lived in Port Angeles near the water. Her family was friendly, but I could tell they were all aprrehensive about Lucy having a serious boyfriend. Much less one that was a werewolf, not that they knew that yet.

I ahd been ecstatic at how well Lucy had taken that news. She had said and I quote, "I don't care if your a robot from Mars, Jacob. I love you, I believe you, and it doesn't scare me."

Her oldest brothers were twenty year old twins anmed Gabe and Michael. They had Lucy's canines and hair, but their skin was darker, warm brown, and so were their eyes. Even though they were identical, they ahd very different personalities. Gabe was always cracking jokes and teasing Lucy, but Michael was more queit and shared Lucy's passions for reading and singing. His voice was as good as Lucy's, just deeper.

Robbie was only eleven or twelve months older than Lucy. He was his dad's spitting image. Besides his skin, which was light bronze like Lucy's, his narrow gray eyes, wavy dark blonde hair, and tall physique were just like his dad's. He was an artist and baseball player.

Lucy's dad Michael-Robert was a little intimidating. He was almost as tall as me, only two inches shorter at about six foot five. His eyes were cold and gray, but his wavy dark blonde hair and freckles softened his appearance. He was a friendly man, but you could tell he didn't play when it came to his only daughter.

"What do you like to do?" he asked me that first day at dinner. I wracked my brain for a wholesome sounding activity.

"I like to run. And fix cars."

"Oh, so you're a track runner and mechanic." Mr. Sandovol confirmed.

"Uh-you could say that." I replied with a small smile.

"Lucy tells me you live in La Push. You're Quileute Indian?"

"Yes, Sir. Full-blooded Native American. Your family has an interesting mix of race and nationality, I hear." I commented, trying to steer the conversation away from myself.

"Yeah, we're mutts alright!" Gabe joked. Mr. Sandovol shot him a look. "Just playin, Pops. It's the truth, though."

"Mutts are dogs. We are not dogs." Lucy sniffed. Gabe made a face at her.

"Look at those canine teeth of yours!" Robbie teased. Lucy scowled at him.

"That's enough, Robbie, Lucy, Gabe." Mr. Sandovol said firmly. "Yes, Jacob, the kids got a lot of culture from being their parent's children." he continued. "Rhea was a beautiful Barbadian. She gave Lucy and the twins their big eyes, but they get the gray from me. And they get their dark curls from her too, the twins and Lucy. But my Robbie here, he's my mirror image." Mr. Sandovol beamed, sounding very proud.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Sir. Your wife must have been very lovely and she'd be proud to see your beautiful family." At first I was afraid I had laid it on too thick, but then I noticed Mr. Sandovol was still smiling and Lucy's eyes were shining.

"Thank you, Jacob. She _was _lovely. She was a queen." Mr. Sandovol told me, his eyes far away.

"I bet she was. She had a beautiful princess and stunning princes." I smiled, nudging Gabe. He pretended to giggle and swwon, which made everyone laugh.

I felt like I belonged somewhere besides the pack for once. I felt happy.

**Bella's POV**

Lucy Sandovol is perfect for Jacob. She's funny and talented and very beautiful. The way Jacob looks at her makes my heart swell. Jacob is happy. Which in turn makes me happy. _My Jacob. _

I stood and talked with her. Edward quietly asked to speak to Jacob privately. Lucy cocked an eyebrowat questiongly and I shrugged.

I think Lucy and I are going to be great friends. She's so vibrant and energetic and I'm jealous of her face. It's so contratictory with the gray eyes on the bronze skin, the tight spiral curls, the freckles. She's like some kind of magical princess and I'm so glad Jacob found her.

**Edward's POV**

I turned to face Jacob once we had made our way to Charlie's kitchen. He looked at me with a guarded expression.

"Congratulations. So she's your imprint?" I began. Jacob nodded, crossed his long arms across his chest and looked down slightly at me.

"She's lovely." I commented. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me.

"That she is." he agreed. After a moment he said, "Congrats to you too. You won."

I laughed and shook my head. "Ah, Jacob. You're so callow in some ways. I didn't win. You didn't win. It was always a game to you, but I was never trying to compete with you. It was a profitless wager, to be brutally honest.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. He hated to be spoke to in a condescending way. But his thoughts were clear. "I loved Bella. I still do. It wasn't a game, but Bella wasn't the prize anyway. This was always between me and you, even if I didn't realize that."

I studied his face. "Let's put it this way. We both won. We both wanted to be victors, we both just wanted love, ultimately. Inside **I'm **a victor, I don't know if you feel the same way, though I imagine you would. The imprint proves to be a strong thing. So, congratulations, Jacob. I wish you and Lucy all the happiness in the world."

_He makes me me sick. But I respect him. He never truly gave in._ Jacob thought as he offered his hand. I immediately accepted it and shook. Something had changed in our relationship. Though I wouldn't say we were friends, I wouldn't say we were mortal foes, either. I found myself smiling at him. He almost, sort-of-kind of, barely, returned it.

**Bella's POV**

It was Edward all along. It was and always would be him. No, he's not my human soulmate like Jacob would have been if the world was actually void of fairytales. But he was what I wanted and what I needed. I would never have to scream his name through my thoughts again. I realized I never really had to. All I **am **consists of Edward. He was always with me. And now I have him again, though he never truly left. And now I have my best friend, no strings attatched. And now I have Lucy. Almost like having a sister. All is right with the world.

* * *

**A composition of lines from _The Bet_**

_He sung a song_

_"The moon is full"_

_"The sky is black"_

_"I trust you, Bella."_

_He said to me_

_I was scared of what tomorrow might bring_

_EdwardJacobEdwardJacobEdward_

**_I love you._**_ I thought with a jolt of realization_

_I forced myself to wrap my mind around Edward's name_

_What had Alice's vision done to me?_

_I was a little too confused inside to be completely ecstatic_

_Jacob._

_Edward was waiting at the border in his Volvo_

_"So, it's true, then." Edward said softly_

_My heart jumped at his voice_

_If only I could be as free as that bird_

_Edward's voice rang in my ears_

_I think I'm going crazy_

_I hurt everybody I get close to_

_I clutched him to me and I was whole_

_Three lives, three hearts_

_My blood, his blood_

_"I promise" he smiled._

**_THE END_**

* * *

**__******-H. Crenshaw aka irunwithshapeshifters


	21. Acknoledgements

**Acknoledgements**

**I wouldn't have been able to finishe this story w/o a lot of people. I remember when I had just started this story and I had ZERO reveiws for a long time. I was really bummed, but I started seeing more support. It's been really fun seeing my story develop and seeing people get into _The Bet_.**

**First, I'd like to thank God. W/o Him I'd have no breath, much less my little bit of writing talent :)**

**I'd also like to thank:**

-Chala Jackson, my best friend. She made me continue _The Bet _when it was just a one-shot. She's given me a lot of encouragement. Thanks _mejor amiga_.

-A million thanks to J. Drast. You've been a big help & I always look forward to seeing a review or PM from you because you give great feedback & advice. Your ideas are incredible & I would have been lost w/o them. I would love to see a story written by you someday. Thanks!

-Vampire-fanfiction; your enthusiasm always made me smile. I appreciate your support.

-My friends & family

-All the other readers of _The Bet_. Everybody that subscribed , added me to their favorite list, & reviewed. I can't name everybody, but I'm speaking to all of you who have ever read any of _The Bet. _Thanks.

I hope to write more stories in the future. I know I will. This has been an amazing journey. Please look for more one-shots, stories, and poems by me, and thanks again to all my readers. I love you all!

**Sincerely,**

**Hannah Ellen Crenshaw aka irunwithshapeshifters :]**


	22. VOTE

**Hello, **

**I'm not sure what to write next. I have lots of ideas for Twilight, but I was thinking about possibly doing something else. I'm a big fan of Star Wars, CSI, and other stories as well. Please vote on my poll which you can find at the top of my profile. If I knew what the majority of you wanted to see, then I would probably be able to come up with an idea faster. So, yeah. Vote on the poll or feel free to PM me. Thanks!**

**-irunwithshapeshifters**


End file.
